The Potters
by JaimiPenney
Summary: Harry Meets with Voldemort and the Dark Lord shares his memories of James and Lily with Harry -Full story


Harry.."someone was calling. Harry Potter felt around his nightstand sleepily searching for his glasses.  
  
"Harry!" It was Ron.  
  
Harry ripped open his bed hangings to see Ron lying stiffly in his bed.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't move!" Shouted Ron.  
  
Harry could hear Neville and Seamus, the boys who shared his dormitory whimpering. He crawled out of bed to go see if they were okay. Suddenly he fell to the floor as pain seared through his scar. He slapped his cold clammy hand over it.  
  
"Voldemort!" he choked out.  
  
The four boys lay there unable to move as somebody made their way up the stairs outside of the dormitory door. Harry saw the boys flinch in fear as the handle of the door began to turn.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Hermione, bursting through the door, "Somebody has broken into our common room!"  
  
Getting on his knees still clutching his scar he nodded, "I know Herm, it's." He stopped as a new wave of pain rippled through his scar. Hermione's eyes opened wide as Harry dropped to the floor again.  
  
"Not HIM!" She cried.  
  
"Well who else were you expecting?" said a dark voice, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione's body went rigid and she fell to the floor screaming in pain,  
  
"Leave - her - ALONE!" yelled Ron breathlessly. He was trying to struggle out of Voldemort's gripping spell.  
  
Voldemort let out a high pitched cackle and flicked his wand carelessly. Ron's body shot up into the air high above his bed. Voldemort swung his wand hard and Ron was thrown across the dormitory and landed against the wall with a loud THUD! One - two more times he flicked and swung his wand and Seamus and Neville (who had already fainted) flew across the room to join Ron. The third flick of his wand was directed at Hermione, and she instantly began to scream and whimper so loud that Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. He knew how it felt to be tortured by the Curcicatus Spell. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Come with me, so I can kill you and I will let your friends go!" Voldemort had to yell to be heard over Hermione's persistent screams. She sounded so much like his mother. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry!" Ron cried.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione twisting in pain, and she nodded slightly. Harry felt his heart tearing. Where was Dumbledore?  
  
"He can't help you now!" Voldemort said reading Harry's mind, "And I know you wouldn't want to responsible for four more murders would you? Wasn't killing Cedric enough?"  
  
Harry shook his head. 'Don't listen to him!' The voice in his head cried. 'But you know that I am right!' Said Voldemort's voice, 'I can do terrible things Harry!' Harry felt his eyes fly open and the four of his friends seemed to be getting weaker and the coulor gone from their faces.  
  
"I am not a murderer!" Harry cried, "You are!"  
  
"Me?" Voldemort asked innocently brushing away the thought with his hand as if it were an annoying bug.  
  
"You killed my Mum and Dad!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Ah yes, and fools, the both of them, especially your dear Mudblood mother."  
  
"SHE WAS NOT!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh but she was, she thought she could get away with killing my faithful servant, and she dragged your father into the whole thing. Let me show you," Voldemort grinned. It was an evil grin, a grin that Harry despised.  
  
"Memerio!" Voldemort muttered and a cloudy substance shot out of his wand. Harry was shocked when he saw his mother standing inside the cloud. She was standing in what seemed to be a living room. In his house? She brushed her red hair behind one ear. She was humming to herself - wait! No she was humming to a baby. 'That must be me!' Harry thought. She began singing a lullaby softly to him, stroking his hair and kissing the very spot on Baby Harry's forehead that the lightening bolt scar was now.  
  
"How I love you, Harry!" Her mother whispered, "One day I will watch you become a great and powerful wizard, just like your dad!"  
  
There was a pounding on the door, and Lily Potter put the baby back down into a floating cradle that rocked on its own and yelled, "James! I think Molly and Arthur Weasley are here!"  
  
"Oh good," Called James Potter walking down some stairs, "We will finally be able to settle the cover on Malicious's death."  
  
Lily frowned, but opened the door with a smile. Harry watched his mother's face change when she saw who was there.  
  
"Well hello there Lily," Said a younger Voldemort.  
  
"Lily's green eyes were big and round when James Potter ran forward to see the matter.  
  
"Rescendio!" cried Voldemort and Harry watched his dad fly across the room and get tied to a chair.  
  
"James!" cried Lily, but the same thing happened to her.  
  
"Funny," said Voldemort stepping closer to James, "How could you fall in love with this?"  
  
"Funny," Growled Lily, "That I will never ever love you!"  
  
Voldemort stepped back, but then pressed on, "Lily you are an Auror, correct?"  
  
Voldemort was stroking his wand impatiently. Neither of the Potters replied.  
  
"AWNSER ME!" Voldemort yelled fiercely touching his wand to James's chest.  
  
"I am!" Lily choked.  
  
"Very smart, very smart indeed you need to answer me when I talk to you." He said taking her hand into his. He pressed it against his cheek. The glint of gold caught his eye.  
  
"Married?" Voldemort cried.  
  
"Yes!" Growled James.  
  
Voldemort let out a crazy laugh, "Well then Potter you should know your wife is a murderer!"  
  
Lily let out a gasp.  
  
"No, she isn't!" James said firmly.  
  
"Contradicting me are you? Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"  
  
Harry watched in horror as his dad began fidgeting in pain.  
  
"Lily killed my most faithful servant, Lily murdered Malicious Snape!"  
  
He dropped his wand from James and turned to Lily. He ran a hand through her hair. She cringed.  
  
"It's a pity I have to kill you Lily, we could have been something!" Voldemort touched her cheek, Lily began shaking, "She is beautiful isn't she James?"  
  
Fire flashed through James's blue eyes.  
  
Harry broke through the memory.  
  
"Leave my Mum alone!" He cried  
  
"Ahhh," sighed Voldemort, "But it only gets better!"  
  
Harry watched in horror as the young Voldemort whipped out his wand.  
  
"Who first?" He asked cruelly.  
  
James blanched.  
  
"Should I kill your wife before you, for you to watch or -"Voldemort was interrupted by a loud cry. A cry belonging to a baby, "Or your child?" Voldemort's cruel smile turned into a hideous grin.  
  
Lily burst into tears.  
  
"What do you think Lily dear?" He asked slyly.  
  
She responded with a sob.  
  
"I thought you would learn by watching James, you need to AWNSER when I ask you a question!"  
  
Lily Potter's screams began to fill the dormitory. Louder and louder they grew. Harry could hear himself crying in the background.  
  
"STOP!" Harry screamed, but Voldemort was enjoying himself.  
  
"It's a shame that baby will never know the Greatest Sorcerer in the world, "Voldemort laughed shrilly, "Me. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans.my my wouldn't he have been talented.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is the GREATEST SORCERER IN THE WORLD!" hissed James.  
  
"Funny you should say that James," said a young Albus Dumbledore who had just appeared, "Well hullo there Tom!"  
  
"No NOT YOU!" Cried Voldemort.  
  
The cloud faded. Harry let the tears stream down his face. To think that the most he had seen of his parents was when there were close to death. Voldemort interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Dumbledore may have saved you all that time, but I promised Lily I would hunt her and her family down. Shall we watch the moment when I finally succeeded? When good old Dumbledore wasn't around to save the day?"  
  
"Nooo! Please!" Harry cried helplessly, he had never thought he would be begging to Voldemort, but he had heard her screams to often.  
  
Voldemort chuckled as the cloud at the end of his wand grew bigger again.  
  
James Potter stepped into the cloud holding a piece of tattered parchment tightly in his hand.  
  
"Lily!" He called.  
  
Harry's mother entered holding Harry in her arms.  
  
"I just got a letter from Sirius; he says things are going well with Peter." James told her brightly ruffling Harry's dark hair.  
  
"Do you think HE will find out James? I mean, do you really trust Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily, if we had've kept Sirius, Voldemort would have known right away. Sirius will be his first guess." James reminded.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me a letter today, he is offering us his use as Secret- Keeper." Said Lily.  
  
"It is too late, Voldemort is after us, and we can't keep changing." James said sternly.  
  
Tears welled up in Lily Potters green eyes.  
  
"James," she sobbed, "What if Padfoot dies? This is my entire fault; I dragged everyone into this, everyone I care about."  
  
James embraced his wife holding Harry between them.  
  
"Lily, you were only doing your job, and it's a damn fine job if you ask me, all that matter is that I love you, we love you Lily!" James reassured.  
  
"James, it's me Voldemort really wants, it's me he wants to see suffer so why don't you take Harry, and leave." Lily cried.  
  
"Lily, aren't you listening? I love you!" James insisted, "You and Harry are my life, and I will stay with you forever."  
  
"Oh James," Lily sighed kissing him lightly on the lips, "I am so sorry!"  
  
A loud bang interrupted them.  
  
"Lily it's HIM!" James warned pulling out his wand, "Take Harry and Run!"  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed running away from her husband. She ran to the back room of the house and tried to keep herself and Harry quiet. She could hear James protesting and screaming in pain. She closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Harry," she said kissing the baby's sweaty head.  
  
There was a flash of green light.  
  
"James!" Lily screamed.  
  
Voldemort appeared, "Your time has come to an end Lily, dear!"  
  
Lily stared up at him, wide eyed.  
  
"We could have been something Lily Potter!" Voldemort cried pointing his wand at her.  
  
"James." She whispered.  
  
"Dead!" Voldemort confirmed merrily. He stared down at Lily, "How pathetic you look, lying there on the floor, holding that - "His eyes moved to Harry. He looked interested.  
  
"No, please NOT Harry!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Get out of the way you silly girl!" Voldemort yelled insanely.  
  
"No, please, I beg you, not Harry, have mercy!" She screamed.  
  
"Avada Kadavera!" bellowed Voldemort.  
  
Lily's wide green eyes dimmed, and her face turned sickingly pale. She slumped over.  
  
"MOM!" Screamed Harry!  
  
"Ah, yes that would have been the best day of my life. I had finally killed your damned Mudblood mother. She had hurt me like no other. For years I doted upon her. But no, again she taunted me, using that damn fidelous charm. I couldn't destroy you, you destroyed me, you ruined me, and you were the last bit of Lily left. And those eyes, you had her eyes. Those eyes taunted me for years. They could make my heart ache! Next to Albus they were the only thing that scared me. Those eyes drove me insane! Love is an empty emotion Harry, it always lets you down.  
  
But now, Dumbledore isn't here to save you, and neither is mummy or daddy. I've waited for this moment for years Harry, time to say goodbye." Voldemort trailed off raising his wand.  
  
"Avada Kadavera!" He bellowed triumphantly. In the seconds before the green light hit Harry, his mother's image flashed before Harry's eyes. He could hear her singing softly. "I love you Harry!" She said. He could hear her screaming, He could see her green eyes. Dumbledore's voice came to mind. "Love can triumph over pain and evil Harry, you just have to find it."  
  
Harry held up his hand blocking the spell. He concentrated on his parents. He thought of Hermione, and of Ron who were laying unconscious behind him, he listened to his mother.  
  
"I love you Harry!"  
  
A green light escaped Harry's fingertips meeting Voldemort's curse. It grew bigger, and bigger as Harry's heart pounded harder and harder. Harry's charm was overpowering the curse. There was a loud bang, as the two spells exploded against one another. Harry was thrown backwards. As his world faded out, Harry could hear somebody break in through the dormitory doors.  
  
"Oh Albus," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Voldemort is dead." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry smiled, and before his world went completely dark, Harry could see his mothers green eyes, the ones that matched his.  
  
**************************  
  
Harry lay still, someone was humming a familiar song. A lullaby? Harry shifted, and blinked a few times.  
  
"James, he is waking up!" A female voice whispered.  
  
Harry heard the shuffle of feet and the swish of robes. Somebody began stroking Harry's sweaty hair. He opened his eyes and stared up at Lily Potter.  
  
"Mom?" Harry questioned. Was he dreaming? He tried to sit up. James Potter came into view.  
  
"Lay back down son." James said gruffly putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"But how you are..I thought you .I mean I saw. Am I dreaming?" Harry asked laying back down. Lily's eyes filled with fresh tears.  
  
"Dumbledore let us come and see you for a few minutes, we are still.dead." She stammered.  
  
"We are so proud of you Harry, you defeated Voldemort!" James told him smiling.  
  
"He's dead?" Harry asked. His parents nodded. They smiled down on him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry said quietly. Lily smiled.  
  
"Why haven't you been to see me before this?"  
  
"Voldemort's powers were too strong for us. He was blocking us, casting a shadow over our memory." James replied.  
  
Harry's breathe quickened, "Are you sorry Mum that you died for me?"  
  
The tears in Lily's eyes gave way.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you, the only think I regret is not being here to raise you and to be a good mother! Your father and I both wish we could have been better parents!"  
  
"You are the best parents in the world!" Choked Harry.  
  
"Well seems to me, our friends have had a good hand in raising you Harry, you're a fine young man." James told Harry, "I just wish I could have been here to help you!"  
  
James seized the boy in his arms pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I promise, I will become a great wizard just like you Dad, I want you to be proud!" Harry promised.  
  
"My proudest moment, Harry, was when you were born."  
  
Harry stared at his dad drinking in the moment. He had been waiting his whole life to talk to his parents. He felt complete.  
  
Harry was interrupted as the infirmary doors flew open revealing Dumbledore. James and Lily glanced at him gratefully. Harry looked up and noticed Ron and Hermione standing behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried joyously, "Hermione!"  
  
The two teenagers ran forward. Hermione flung herself at Harry.  
  
"I thought you were going to die, Harry!" She sobbed. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.  
  
"Harry," He said quietly, but Harry had pulled both of his friends into a hug. Suddenly he remembered his parents who were smiling down at him and his friends.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Harry said happily, "These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry's parents. Lily and James shook there hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lily said. Harry felt as if his heart was going to burst. Almost all the people he cared about most were standing in the room with him.  
  
"Lily, James," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Oh Albus!" Lily cried as she ran towards him and flung her arms around him. Dumbledore looked surprised but smiled and embraced her back.  
  
"Dumbledore!" James said stepping forward and clasping his hand tightly.  
  
"As the both of you know, your time with Harry is almost up," Harry frowned, he didn't want his parents to leave, "But first, there are some people who want to see you." Dumbledore continued. James and Lily looked at each other questionably. Dumbledore waved his hand and the door creaked open. In walked Professor Lupin leading a black dog.  
  
"Remus!" James cried. The two friends embraced.  
  
"Lily!" Remus sighed kissing her on the cheek, "And Harry! I am very proud," Lupin said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you Professor Lupin." Harry said as Lupin greeted Ron and Hermione.  
  
The blacked dog stepped forward.  
  
"PADFOOT!" cried James and Lily together. As the dog bounded towards them he slowly turned into a man. James and Sirius Black embraced as Lily wiped more tears from her eyes.  
  
"How have you been?" James asked.  
  
"Worried, you have a fine son James!" Sirius told him, "He puts me in mind of you everyday, and God how I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," James replied, "You are like my brother."  
  
Sirius's dark eyes fell on Lily.  
  
"Oh Lily," he cried hugging her.  
  
"Sirius, thank you, and you too Dumbledore, and Remus, for helping Harry!" Lily cried.  
  
"I made a promise," Remus said quietly.  
  
"I am his Godfather," Reminded Sirius, "You and James are like family."  
  
"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"Oh not too bad!" Harry replied.  
  
The door to the infirmary burst open again, and Molly and Arthur Weasley ran in.  
  
"James, Lily!" Molly squealed, "Dumbledore wrote us!" She ran forward grabbing the Potters tightly. After a moment she added, "Are you alright Ron, and Hermione and Harry dear?"  
  
"Potter!" Arthur cried, shaking James hand, "What a pleasure it has been knowing your son."  
  
James nodded in thanks.  
  
"Oh Molly, and Arthur, thank you for taking care of Harry!" Lily cried.  
  
"It was no trouble at all," Molly replied bashfully.  
  
"It is almost time James and Lily we mu - "Dumbledore was interrupted.  
  
"James an' Lily Potter," Cried Hagrid bursting through the door, "I ne'er thought I'd see the day, I remember when you were just school kids yer were." The big man wrapped them up in a big burly hug.  
  
"Hargird!" James cried happily.  
  
"I am so glad yer came to see us, and 'Arry o'er there!" Hagrid said wiping his eyes, "'Ow are ya then?"  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said gently, " It is time for Lily and James to leave."  
  
Lily ran over kissing Harry, "Remember I love you!" She whispered. James walked over placing a hand on his wife and son.  
  
"You did well, son." James said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you both too!" Harry said with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Take care of him all of you!" Lily said quickly, "We'll be back again soon Harry!"  
  
"We will meet again Padfoot and Moony." James said shaking his friend's hands. The three of them pulled each other into a hug. James and Lily walked towards the door. After a smile and a nod from his father, Harry's parents were gone. Harry knew though, that he wasn't alone. The room was filled with the people he cared about.  
  
END 


End file.
